


Новая надежда

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Хакс не может спокойно спать по ночам. Лея, уйдя на покой, не может найти, чем заняться. Вспомнив растерянность Хакса после завершения военного конфликта, Лея решает Силой проникнуть в его спальню, чтобы успокоить и поддержать. Заканчивается все не так, как она ожидала. Но в любом случае весьма приятно.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Kudos: 3





	Новая надежда

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Хакс и Лея живы, Первый орден пал, подписав капитуляцию — не без помощи работы Хакса на Сопротивление, — Кайло Рен уничтожен, настал мир. Важно, что Лея умеет создавать свой осязаемый образ с помощью Силы на расстоянии.
> 
> Написано для WTF Galactic Empire 2020

Ночь снова была беспокойной. Хакс смотрел в потолок и пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз мог мирно уснуть. До падения Первого ордена? Нет, на службе у Сноука было не до сна. Особенно когда приходилось воевать на два фронта. До этого? Академия. Хакс хмыкнул. Вот уж не место для спокойного сна, даже вспоминать не стоит. Да и не хочется. Детство. Ох, это вообще не та дверь, за которую надо заглядывать. Он запер те времена на замок в своем мозгу и только подпитывался изредка тем чувством беспомощного гнева, которое исходило от всех детских воспоминаний.

Время шло, а мысли все не могли улечься в голове. Сперва эти мысли, потом мысли о том, почему у него такие мысли. Потом какие-то смутные фигуры, роящиеся у кровати: то ли сны, то ли призраки тех, кого он обманул. Затем тьма. Как обычно это бывает, Хакс не заметил, что заснул. Отчасти потому, что во сне он как будто так и лежал в своей кровати в доме на далекой провинциальной планете, где скрылся от прошлого. Но в комнате он теперь был не один.

«Я помогу тебе, Армитаж Хакс. Я твоя единственная надежда», — шелестящий голос прозвучал знакомо.

Бледно-голубое сияние мерцало на стенах. Невысокая девушка в белом стояла у кровати и смотрела на Хакса умным, чуть насмешливым взором.

— Хм? — бывший генерал нахмурился.

Незнакомка ничего не сказала, быстро и грациозно села на кровать рядом с Хаксом и, протянув изящную руку, коснулась его лба. Он привстал, инстинктивно уклонившись от атаки, но тут же замер.

В голове мгновенно прояснилось. Будто запертая наглухо дверь отворилась, заполняя до этого темную душную комнату светом и свежим воздухом. Хакс вздохнул и облегченно закрыл глаза. Все еще чувствуя беспокойство из-за того, что не мог узнать лица незнакомки, он все же откинулся на кровать и блаженно уснул. Или он и до этого уже спал?

***

Лея Органа смотрела на себя в зеркало. Он не умела находить нормальные хобби. Когда все пошло не так, можно было заняться поместьем, разводить редких животных, преподавать. Но ей не хотелось ничего этого.

Постаревшие лицо напротив до сих пор удивляло ее. Когда это случилось? Столько лет борьбы, погонь, перестрелок, невыносимых ожиданий и сложных тактических операций — все это, казалось, было вчера или на той неделе. Или десять-двадцать-тридцать лет назад. Почему же на лице столько морщин? Лею не волновали морщины сами по себе, скорее время, оставившее их. Время, которого не вернуть. Безусловно, если бы кто-то отправил ее в прошлое, она прожила бы свою жизнь так же. Ну, почти. По крайней мере, в той же борьбе за справедливость и мир. Тогда почему ей так грустно сейчас?

Лея улыбнулась. Поэтому она и нашла себе странное хобби. Если она не могла унять свою грусть, может быть, забота о другой потерянной душе ей поможет? Этот рыжий щенок… Не в плохом смысле щенок. Просто… Он ведь годится ей в сыновья? Когда победа стала неоспоримой, когда все документы были подписаны и планы составлены, Хакс выглядел таким потерянным. Его красные глаза, выдающие нехватку сна и утрату смысла жизни, привлекли тогда Лею. Она спасла свою галактику, и теперь ей хотелось еще кого-нибудь спасти.

***

Утром Хакс проснулся отдохнувшим. Это было… странно. Нет, чуда не случилось — долгие годы работы на износ одна ночь не исправит. Но все же. Свет казался теплее и приятнее, солнца, встающие над горизонтом, не слепили безжалостно, а как будто пробуждали надежду в душе.

И весь день, занятый обычными делами — зарядкой, питанием, изучением военных документов прошлых битв, чтобы не терять хватку, — прошел как будто в легкой дымке спокойствия и зыбкого тепла.

Однако приближение ночи вернуло мрачные мысли и тревогу. Вчера ему повезло, может быть, мозг в отчаянии нашел этот образ, чтобы усыпить своего нервного хозяина. Два раза такого не случится. Точно нет.

— Снова ты? — Хакс настороженно, с хорошо скрываемым облегчением смотрел на девушку у кровати.

— Я, — сказала она еле слышно.

Сегодня она была чуть менее сияющей, почти как настоящая. Немного милая, но наверняка строгая. Такой человек, даже когда заботится о тебе, не постесняется отпустить колкое замечание. Но пока она молчала.

Подойдя еще ближе, девушка, как и в прошлую ночь, протянула руку. На этот раз Хакс не шевелился и ждал. Вот он, миг покоя, даже ярче и теплее, чем вчера. Как будто сегодня он сам открыл эту дверь. Как же хорошо…

Лея стояла в саду поместья и рассматривала листву одного из цветущих кустов. Его аромат был сперва едва уловим, но она знала, каким навязчивым он может быть — весь день потом будет мерещиться повсюду. Нежно-голубая листва блестела на солнце, кроме нескольких жухлых тусклых листочков, пораженных какой-то болезнью. «Или это старость…» — Лея фыркнула сама себе. Дело не в старости. Эти листья снова напомнили ей глаза Хакса. Потухшие, больные. Интересно, пошел ли ночной сон ему на пользу? Неожиданно для самой себя она игриво улыбнулась. Признаться, бывший генерал был очень милым, когда спал. Растрепанный, в белой майке, с такой мягкой на вид кожей, которую больше не скрывал китель. Наверняка его кожа приятно пахнет. Тонкий, едва заметный аромат, ощутив который, уже не сможешь его забыть.

***

Хакс закрыл глаза и замер. Вот-вот он увидит бледное сияние у кровати, которое будет означать, что она пришла. Та, что приносила ему покой. Хотя, если быть честным, не только покой. Ее прикосновение, которого он так ждал, казалось недостаточным. Хакс не знал, как это объяснить. Хотя нет, конечно знал, он ведь не идиот. Просто… если бы она погладила его волосы, провела пальцами по лицу, наверное, было бы приятно. Дыхание участилось, и щеки как будто стали теплее. Почему ее еще нет?

— Сегодня решил попробовать без меня? — знакомый голос прозвучал неожиданно.

В комнате было темно, свечения не было. Хакс смог разглядеть силуэт гостьи, однако теперь она не выглядела как голограмма.

— Ты здесь? Сама? — чуть более взволнованно, чем хотел, спросил Хакс.

В полумраке комнаты стало заметно, что девушка замялась. Что-то ее смутило? Раньше она была решительнее.

— Нет, — после небольшой паузы сказала она. — Только в виде образа. Однако, мне удалось сделать его менее похожим на призрака.

— Теперь я хуже тебя вижу. — Неужели Хаксу хватило пары ночей сна, чтобы захотеть побеседовать? Он ведь снова хотел ощутить умиротворение и просто выспаться, ведь так?

Девушка, как и в прошлые раз, села на кровать. Чуть более робко, как будто боялась. И Хакс ощутил тревогу. Сейчас она коснется его, и сон поглотит взволнованное сознание. Нет, не этого он хотел. Не сейчас. Рука девушки уже почти коснулась его лба, когда Хакс перехватил ее в воздухе, прижал к своим губам и зажмурился. Он хотел ощутить ее запах, ее прикосновение, но не призрачное, а материальное. Мир как будто замер. Хакс решился открыть глаза и увидел ее так близко. Девушка смотрела на него, и лицо ее выражало смесь очень разных чувств. Похоже, она сочла его выходку дерзкой. И приятной. И страшной. В старые времена Хакс умело считывал эмоции врагов и коллег (то есть тоже врагов, но по его сторону баррикад). Едва ли эти навыки исчезли.

Оцепенение вот-вот должно было пройти, и он ожидал, как гостья вырвет свою руку из его хватки и возмущенно исчезнет, но внезапно ощутил, как ее вторая рука легла ему на затылок, зарывшись в спутанные волосы. Хакс выдохнул, ощутив свое тепло в ее ладони. А затем поцеловал ее руку снова. Он позволил себе приоткрыть рот и коснуться ладони языком. Рука на затылке напряглась, стягивая рыжие пряди. Девушка придвинулась, убрала ладонь от его лица и поцеловала его. Отстранившись на секунду, она будто засомневалась в своем решении. Обняв ее за талию, Хакс не дал ей опомниться и поцеловал сам. Мгновенно по его телу прошел жар. От затылка вниз по спине, он разливался по телу, превращая кожу в огонь. И только там, где его касались руки ночной гостьи, Хакс ощущал блаженную прохладу.

Он обнял ее, настолько осторожно, насколько позволяло растущее возбуждение. Рука скользнула по плечу, ниже, к небольшой, но милой груди. Девушка вздохнула и подалась вперёд, приглашая продолжить ласку. Ее глаза не были закрыты, как ожидал Хакс, в них как будто плясали искры, и все это удивляло и веселило ее саму. Наклонившись вперед, она укусила его за ухо, резко выдохнув. По телу Хакса пробежали мурашки. Он слегка сдавил сосок и, услышав тихий одобряющий стон, уже двумя руками начал ласкать ее грудь.

— Ложись, — скорее приказала, чем предложила она. И Хакс послушался. Пожалуй, это был самый приятный приказ за всю его жизнь.

Девушка села на него сверху. Горячая, возбужденная. Ее белое платье струилось по бедрам, закрывая все, что сейчас так хотел увидеть и ощутить Хакс.

Как будто угадав его мысли, девушка стянула с себя одежду. Она постаралась сделать это изящно, но, похоже, ее, так же как и Хакса, охватило возбуждение, заставляя руки трястись и делая движения нетерпеливым. Слегка запутавшись, она издала раздраженное фырканье. Очень милое. Хакс улыбнулся и осторожно помог ей. Все это время его член, уже такой твердый, что было почти нестерпимо, упирался в бедро девушки. Все развивалось так быстро… Но хотелось еще быстрее.

Платье было отброшено на пол, и перед Хаксом предстало прекрасное зрелище. Незнакомка, по-видимому, не обременяла себя бельем во время визитов к Хаксу в спальню. Темный курчавый лобок почти касался напряженного члена. Хакс приподнял бедра и ощутил горячую влажность. Девушка подалась вперед и вниз, затем обратно, раскачиваясь не спеша, нестерпимо медленно, но так приятно.

— Я больше так не могу, — хрипло простонал Хакс.

— Я знаю, — с ухмылкой ответила она. И плавно, но уверенно села на его член. Проникнув внутрь, Хакс снова застонал. Напряжение, начавшееся в ее бедрах, передавалось влагалищу, создавая тягучее ощущение. Будто вся вселенная сгорела, уничтожилась, слилась в их соединившиеся тела.

Все это, конечно, было очень томно, но не было сил наслаждаться этим оцепенением. Хакс толкнул бедра вперед, проникая глубже, до самого конца. Чуть подался еще, чтобы задеть своим лобком чувствительный клитор, который в такой позе был максимально доступен для ласк. Она не то глухо застонала от удовольствия, не то одобрительно хмыкнула. Оба варианта понравились Хаксу. Трахаться она определенно умела. Двигаясь вниз и вверх, чуть вперед, чуть назад, девушка все сильнее терлась своей чувствительной зоной о Хакса. Ему казалось, что в первую очередь незнакомку больше заботит собственное удовольствие, чем его. Но это не важно, Хаксу было хорошо. Ее движения отдавались во всем его теле, волны жара и холода проходили через них. Стоны, которые все чаще вырывались из ее груди, становились громче. Решив немного изменить позу, Хакс остановил девушку, придержал за спину и сел, не выходя из ее. Теперь они были лицом к лицу. Почти. Ближе к нему была ее грудь с твердыми острыми сосками. Он взял один из них в рот и чуть укусил. Она как будто возмущенно фыркнула, но подалась вперед. Взяв его руку, она положила ее на вторую свою грудь, приглашая удвоить ласки. Немного приподнявшись, она снова позволила войти в себя до конца и вдруг вздрогнула. В этой позе клитор стимулировался при любом движении, и вниз, и вверх, под ее собственным весом. Как будто удивленная усилением этих ощущений, она чуть отстранилась, но Хакс, одной рукой продолжая ласкать грудь, другой схватил девушку за бедра и начал настойчиво двигать ее вперед и назад. Он входил в нее до конца, и она отвечала на его движения стонами. Незнакомка вцепилась ногтями в его спину. Такая острая приятная боль. Он не знал, сколько еще продержится. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно, и в то же время безумно хотелось кончить. Все сильнее насаживаясь на член, девушка внезапно замерла и напряглась, но Хакс продолжал двигаться. Он знал, что она сейчас на пике наслаждения, и нельзя останавливаться, чтобы не лишать ее лучшей части секса. Однако через несколько фрикций и сам, изогнувшись назад, практически упав на подушки, застонал и кончил. Это было великолепно. Бесконечно.

***

— Это ведь сон, верно? — спросил Хакс, сразу же мысленно обругав себя за глупый вопрос.

Девушка улыбнулась. Нерешительность, охватившая ее в начале этого волшебного вечера, пропала, уступив место прежней уверенности и игривости.

— А ты делаешь это только во сне? — сощурилась она, придвигаясь ближе.

— Я… — Хаксу внезапно стало стыдно за свой вопрос. Хотел бы он ощутить все это в реальности? И что есть реальность в таком случае? — Я вообще не особо это делаю.

Он понял, что сморозил очередную глупость.

— Это я поняла, — хрипло хихикнула она. — Шучу, все было замечательно. Если тебе важно это знать.

Да, это было важно. И приятно.

— Я спрашиваю потому, что не хочется думать, что это просто изысканный способ мастурбации, который придумало мое сознание.

Она помолчала, как будто став чуть серьезнее, чем стоило.

— Ты хотел бы быть уверенным, что я настоящий человек?

— Пожалуй, да, — почти уверенно ответил Хакс.

— Я настоящий человек.

— Мы знакомы? Мне кажется, что да, но…

Он осекся, увидев ее напряженный взгляд.

— Не думаю, что в реальности ты бы…

— Я бы что?

— Не важно.

Беседа вдруг пошла не туда. Девушка казалась расстроенной. Или раздосадованной. Ее лицо… И правда было знакомым.

— Я тебе не понравлюсь «в реальности», — сказала она язвительно, как будто обидевшись на что-то, чего Хакс не понимал.

— Я не уверен…

— Ты и не узнаешь. Пока.

И она исчезла. Вот так, хлестнув резким прощанием, будто плеткой. Он лежал в своей кровати, разочарованный и почему-то немного злой.

***

Лея пыталась забыть о случившемся, внося правки в раздел республиканского архива, посвященный ее семье.

«Что ты о себе возомнила? Лея Органа, ты, крифф возьми, сошла с ума? Этот молокосос…»

Какими только словами она ни ругала себя. Что на нее нашло тогда ночью? Одно дело — играть в спасителя заблудших и дарить покой грешным (она скривила губы в ироничной усмешке), другое — спать с человеком почти вдвое младше тебя.

Но… Да, там она была тоже молодой. На вид. Хотя важно ли это? Почему-то именно эта мысль обжигала ее стыдом и злостью. И чем-то еще. Несбыточностью, пожалуй. Ведь там было хорошо. А здесь была настоящая она. Не такая тонкая, не такая гибкая. Уже почти полностью седая. Он бы никогда…

Лея была очень умна. Она могла в уме строить планы сложнейших переговоров, предсказывая ответ оппонентов, но в этот момент сама себе возразила: «Ты строишь предположения. Ведь ты не знаешь, чего он на самом деле хочет».

Трахнуть молоденькую девушку во сне, чего же ещё?

А с чего все началось? С желания покоя. А потом? Прикосновения. А потом? Потом она погладила его по голове.

Облизнув губы, Лея отставила проектор с записями, понимая, что сейчас не сможет анализировать архивы. Однако сколько они ни пыталась успокоиться, внутренние переговоры заходили в тупик. Как хороший стратег, она понимала, что слишком мало знала. И слишком много думала.

***

Две ночи подряд Хакс засыпал один. Его ночная незнакомка не возвращалась. В этот вечер он лежал в постели, и мысли разворачивались перед ним, как стратегические схемы.

Та самая запертая дверь, что она открывала в его голове в первые ночи, как будто давила на него. Эта дверь стала такой же реальной, как и девушка из сна. Он даже не мог сконцентрироваться на ее лице, мозг словно блокировал эту информацию. Чтобы не злиться? Не огорчаться? Для чего?

Но это было важно. Вспомнить ее. Запечатлеть ту последнюю ночь в памяти. Хаксу казалось, что если он вспомнит и если разгадает причину ее негодования, то сможет ее вернуть. Темные волосы, затянутые в тугой узел на затылке, тонкие губы, чуть вздернутый нос, умные глаза, полные то нежности, то насмешки. И ее прикосновение, как будто дающее свет.

Он знал это лицо, но почему-то не хотел вспомнить. От чего заботливое подсознание оберегало Хакса? Этот ее взгляд. Взгляд победительницы. Решительные, но плавные движения рук. Органичное сочетание силы и гибкости, хладнокровия и огня.

— Генерал Лея, — Хакс похолодел. Но лишь на секунду. Нет, он не испугался, не содрогнулся, как можно было подумать, от стыда. Она пришла ему помочь, а он, пусть косноязычием, непониманием, но ранил ее. Когда такой сильный человек открывается бывшему врагу, он уязвим. Даже оставаясь решительным, можно быть напуганным. Особенно если дать себе волю, не подготовив пути к отступлению, даже если речь про эмоциональное отступление. Если это была она, страшно подумать, через какие пропасти моральных принципов и баррикады самоконтроля она перенеслась в тот его жаркий «сон». Конечно, он мог ошибаться, ведь самоуверенность — удел дураков. Это мог быть извращенный плод его сознания, желание забыться в сексе и образ действительно привлекательной женщины, не более. «Я тебе не понравлюсь „в реальности“». Хакс вспомнил эту прекрасную женщину. Да, сейчас она была далеко не так молода, как в его сне. Более полная (что, признаться, лично ему приятно), уставшая от непрерывных битв. А он, мальчишка, в ответ на ее заботу взял и, презрев все приличия, перевернул все, сведя к сексу. Хотя что было плохого в сексе? Нет, секс был прекрасен. И она ведь тоже потянулась к нему. Пожалуй, ей тоже хотелось забыться.

В реальности.

Хакс сел в кровати, его дыхание участилось. Нет никакой разницы между этой и той реальностью. Он все так же плохо спал без нее, ему хотелось ласки и тепла. Хакс стиснул зубы от этой мысли, но приходилось быть честным с самим собой, чтобы развязать этот узел. И она тоже нуждалась в нем, ведь в первую ночь она пришла дать ему свою заботу. И то, что случилось потом, отражает их реальные желания.

Перед его мысленным взором предстала Лея. Такая, как есть, немолодая, красивая, ухмыляющаяся, как будто она знает про тебя все. Хакс улыбнулся. Хороший стратег — мастер блефа. Лея, конечно же, не знала его на самом деле и поэтому ушла. Она решила, что не может понравиться обычному мужчине его лет. Это было так… неумно с ее стороны. Хакс тепло улыбнулся. Такая блистательная женщина — и в таком странном месте допустила стратегическую ошибку. Но это не проблема. Он знает, что делать. Теперь знает.

***

Протокольный дроид, почтительно наклонив голову, доложил:

— Вас хочет видеть Армитаж Хакс.

Лея в удивлении широко раскрыла глаза:

— Хакс? Здесь?

— Да, госпожа.

Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы совладать с собой, подавить постыдную панику и ответить:

— Хорошо, я приму его.

В голове возникли догадки, зачем он прибыл сюда. Несколько были неприятными, часть маловероятными. Открывшаяся дверь прервала попытки Леи просчитать предстоящий разговор.

— Здравствуйте, леди Органа. — Хакс остановился в нескольких шагах от нее.

— Здравствуйте, Хакс. У вас есть ко мне дело? — максимально спокойно спросила она.

— Да. Я прибыл издалека, чтобы сказать: вы ошиблись, леди Органа, но… — он как будто игриво усмехнулся.

— Но? — Лея решила поддаться на его провокацию.

— Но вам это понравится.

Не дав ей опомниться, Хакс подошел и поцеловал ее так же, как в ту ночь — бесстрашно, чувственно и горячо.

— Вы нравитесь мне в реальности, — сказал он, на секунду отстранившись. — Во всех реальностях, если угодно.

Лея улыбнулась. Хороший стратег и горячий любовник. Интересное сочетание. И неплохое хобби.


End file.
